Biopsy samples have been obtained in a variety of ways in various medical procedures using a variety of devices. Biopsy devices may be used under stereotactic guidance, ultrasound guidance, MRI guidance, PEM guidance, BSGI guidance, or otherwise. Merely exemplary biopsy devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,862, entitled “Surgical Device for the Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Aug. 14, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,522, entitled “Biopsy Instrument with Breakable Sample Segments,” issued May 15, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,055, entitled “Devices for Marking and Defining Particular Locations in Body Tissue,” issued May 8, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,462, entitled “Control Method for an Automated Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Sep. 19, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,544, entitled “Control Apparatus for an Automated Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Jul. 11, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,230, entitled “Biopsy Instrument with Removable Extractor,” issued Jun. 20, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,316, entitled “Vacuum Control System and Method for Automated Biopsy Device,” issued Jan. 25, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,497, entitled “Surgical Biopsy Device,” issued Dec. 28, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,469, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Nov. 9, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,716, entitled “Method of Use for a Multi-Port Biopsy Instrument,” issued Oct. 12, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,164, entitled “Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jul. 27, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,333, entitled “Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jul. 7, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,086, entitled “Control System and Method for Automated Biopsy Device,” issued Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,547, entitled “Methods and Devices for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jul. 22, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Automated Biopsy and Collection of Soft Tissue,” issued Jun. 18, 1996; U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0214955, entitled “Presentation of Biopsy Sample by Biopsy Device,” published Sep. 4, 2008; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0255168, entitled “Grid and Rotatable Cube Guide Localization Fixture for Biopsy Device,” published Nov. 1, 2007; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0118048, entitled “Remote Thumbwheel for a Surgical Biopsy Device,” published May 24, 2007; U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0283069, entitled “MRI Biopsy Device Localization Fixture,” published Dec. 22, 2005; U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0199753, entitled “MRI Compatible Biopsy Device with Detachable Probe,” published Oct. 23, 2003; U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0109803, entitled “MRI Compatible Surgical Biopsy Device,” published Jun. 12, 2003; U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/874,792, entitled “Biopsy Sample Storage,” filed Dec. 13, 2006; and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/869,736, entitled “Biopsy System,” filed Dec. 13, 2006. The disclosure of each of the above-cited U.S. Patents, U.S. Patent Application Publications, and U.S. Provisional Patent Applications is incorporated by reference herein.
Some biopsy systems may provide an apparatus to guide a probe and/or other components of a biopsy device to a desired biopsy site. In some such biopsy systems, a guide cube and positioning grid plate may be used. The guide cube may be selectively located within an opening in the grid plate. The guide cube may include guide holes to receive a portion of the probe and/or other components, for example a needle, cannula, obturator, or combinations of these or other components. With the guide cube inserted in the grid plate, the probe or other components can be guided through a selected guide hole of the guide cube to arrive at a desired biopsy site. The desired biopsy site may or may not have been identified and/or targeted by one or more of the guidance approaches mentioned above. In some situations, it might be desirable to provide a guide cube with features that improve a guide cube's use with one or more positioning grid plates.
While several systems and methods have been made and used for obtaining a biopsy sample, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.